1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic running work vehicle, and more particularly to such a work vehicle which is equipped with follower sensors for detecting predetermined boundaries of running areas so as to run along the boundary automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic running work vehicle of this type heretofore known are provided with follower sensors for detecting the boundaries of running areas to automatically correct the running direction based on the result of detection and automatically run the vehicle in a predetermined direction along the boundary under follower control.
However, when the automatic running work vehicle is designed as a ground working vehicle such as a mower and provided with the conventional follower control means to run along the boundary of a worked area and an unworked area which is the above-mentioned boundary of running area, the vehicle has the drawback of leaving zigzag traces or running in deviated directions because the boundary generally has many irregularities along which the vehicle runs under follower control instead of running straightforwardly.